Goofy's Coco-nutty Monkey/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, ya wanna come inside my Clubhouse? Well, all right! Let's go! Aw, I almost forgot. To make the Clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words: "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse!" Say it with me! Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ - That's me! - ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ - ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ - Roll call! - Donald! - Present. - Daisy! - Here. - Goofy! - Here. - Pluto! - barks - Minnie! - Here! - Mickey! - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! laughs Goofy's Coconutty Monkey. Mickey - Welcome to our Clubhouse! - barking laughs And a big welcome to you, too, pal. ringing Hey, that's the Silly Switch. I wonder what silly surprise it has for us today. Let's see! Everybody say, "Silly Switch." - sniffing - giggles A palm tree. - Oh, that's silly. - rings Whoops, someone's at the door. Busy day. laughs I wonder who it is. both Huh? - squeaking - Hiya, Mickey! Look who's here: my pal, Coco. She's a monkey. squeaking laughs That's monkey-talk for, "Hi, everybody!" - Hi, Coco! - sniffing - chattering - barking laughs Coco's here to put on a big Coconutty Coconut Party. She's nutty for coconuts. There's just one little problem. We can't find any coconuts! Well, gosh, Goofy, to find coconuts, you gotta go where coconuts grow. And where do coconuts grow? animal sounds - In the jungle. Right! - squeaking Oh, boy, we're goin' to the jungle! Do you want to come with us and find coconuts for Coco's Coconutty Party? - Swell! - Eek-eek! chattering laughs That's monkey-talk for, "We better get some Mousketools." ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' Work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska ♪ ♪ Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Goofy Lettuce and carrots! Mm, yummy! A video camera. Smile, please! laughs Oh, boy, a handy fishing rod! Mickey And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ Now, let's go to the jungle and find coconuts. Say, how many coconuts do we need to find, anyway? - chattering - You're right, Coco. We need one coconut for each of us. Mickey Hm, how many of us are there? Goofy Well, uh, there's me. I'm Goofy. And Coco. And you, Mickey. Oh, and Pluto, too. laughs That makes, uh, let's see... One, two, three, four! Mickey So we need how many coconuts? Goofy One, two, three, four! We need four coconutty coconuts! - Let's go get 'em! - chattering Oh, that's monkey-talk for, "To the Toon Car!" - honking - ♪ Coco's a coconutty monkey ♪ - ♪ And we're coconutty, too ♪ - Aw! ♪ We're coconutty buddies ♪ ♪ Coconutty through and through ♪ - ♪ Get a coconut for me ♪ - ♪ Don't forget ♪ ♪ And a coconut for you ♪ ♪ Get a coconut for everyone ♪ - ♪ Before the day is through ♪ - barking Eek-eek-eek! We're sure to find lots of coconuts here in the jungle. Now, remember, coconuts are round, like a ball. Yup! And they grow in the trees. Mickey Let's see if we can see any. - Hello, down there! - It's Minnie! Hiya, Minnie! Guess what? My pal Coco's havin' a Coconutty Coconut Party later. So we're lookin' for coconuts! But we can't find any. It's like every coconut in the jungle just up and walked away. Oh, dear! Well, I could help you by looking around from way up here. I can see the whole jungle. Hm... But I'm so high up, I think I need my binoculars to spot a coconut so far away. Oh, gee, if only I'd brought them with me today. Maybe a Mouseketool can help. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! ringing Mickey Hm, which Mousketool can help Minnie see coconuts from way up high in the Glove Balloon? Goofy Say, you can see things with the video camera. Minnie Right, Goofy. And with the zoom lens, I can zoom in and get a closer look. Goofy Just like using yer binokky-lers. Mickey ♪ We got ears Say "Cheers" ♪ Come on, everyone, help me look for coconuts using the video camera. Hm, I don't see any coconuts. Try using the zoom lens! Minnie Oh, OK, here it goes. Zoom! I still don't see any coconuts. Oh, I see something else! Do you see that? It looks like some tiny dots, but I can't tell what they are. I'm gonna zoom in more. Zoom! Oh, my! I think they're footprints. - Tiny footprints! - sniffing chattering Gosh, you're right, Coco. Maybe every coconut in the jungle really did up and run away! Look at the feety feet-prints they left. Wait a minute! Coconuts don't have feet! I think whoever made those footprints may have taken all the coconuts. gasps A coconut-taker! Don't worry, Min! We'll get to the bottom of this. Just meet us later for Coco's party. CoCo's party! Oh, you know I will! giggles - See you soon! - Hm... Now that Minnie's comin' to the coconutty party, we need to find another coconut. Let's see. There's one, two, three, four of us, plus Minnie, makes five friends. Mickey So we need to find how many coconuts? Goofy One, two, three, four, five! We need five coconuts! Now, let's see what we can learn about our mysterious coconut-taker. Hm, that's a lot of tiny footprints. What does that tell us? That the coconut-taker has lots of tiny feet! laughs Well, maybe. Let's follow 'em and see if we can find out. sniffing Attaboy, Pluto! Sniff 'em out! chattering Hello! Hello? If you got lots of tiny feet and you took all the coconuts, come out, come out, wherever you are! We need five coconuts for Coco's coconutty party. Please? laughs I'm polite. Say, do I hear someone politely looking for coconuts? - Hiya, Daisy. - Hello, boys! Hi, Coco! - chattering - Oh! You're having a coconutty party? Goody! Gee, Daisy, I didn't know you spoke monkey. I also speak ape, chimpanzee and gorilla. Ooh, ooh! Which means... ahem... "How can I help you?" Well, we need some coconuts, but we haven't found any anywhere. Hm, strange. They're usually all over the place. They grow here in the jungle, you know. Oh! But I did see some tiny footprints, if that's any help. Tiny footprints? Must be from the... gasps The coconut-taker! Where are they? Oh, over there, by those hippos. Goofy Shucks, they're so cute when they're sleepin'. Say, those hippos got lots of feet. And our mysterious coconut-taker made lots of footprints. Maybe the hippos took all the coconuts! Just a minute, Goof. These footprints were made by tiny feet. But these hippos have great big feet. Do you think the big hippo feet made these tiny footprints? No, me neither. So, uh, who could it be? If you want to find out who took all the coconuts, you need to follow those footprints. See? They're on the other side of the hippos! Gosh! Those hippos are right in our way! Well, maybe we can use a Mouseketool to get them outta the way. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! ringing Mickey Hm, what Mouseketool can we use to get those hippos outta the way? Daisy Lettuce and Carrots? - Everybody loves those. - Goofy I know I do. Mickey Good thinkin'! We got ears, say, "Cheers!" Wake up, hungry hippos! I've got some yummy lettuce and carrots for you! laughs - Yippee, it worked! - Thanks, Daisy. You wanna join us for the coconutty party later? - You betcha. See you there! - Great, Daisy. See you later. Well, Goofy, looks like we're gonna need a coconut for Daisy, too. So how many coconuts do we need now? Hm, well, let's see here. One, two, three, four, five, plus Daisy, makes... Mickey Five, six. laughs - So we need to find... - Goofy Six coconuts. Come on, everybody. Follow me. And these tiny footprints. Ooh, it's the river. And look, the footy-prints go right down to the water, and they keep goin' on the other side. Hm, if we want to keep following those footprints, we have to swim to the other side. Lucky I'm wearin' my swim trunks. - chattering - Whoa! laughs Pineapple underpants. laughs chuckles Nice try, Goof. But maybe what we need is a boat to get across the water. Now, who do we know who has a boat? whistle blows Ahoy, mateys! I'm Captain Donald Duck! - Where to? - Just a quick ride across to the other side, please. blows ♪ Captain Donald Hey, that's me ♪ ♪ I can sail the seven seas ♪ ♪ Captain Donald Yeah, that's me ♪ ♪ XXX ♪ Uh, Donald, I think we've got a few leaks here. Oh, it's just a little moisture. We gotta plug 'em up, fast! Quick, everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! rings Goofy Uh-oh, the only Mouseketools left are the handy fishing rod and the mystery Mouseketool. Mickey Hm, well, I don't see how a handy fishing rod is gonna help us plug up the leaks. Donald Mystery Mouseketool! Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey Donald's right. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey What's today's mystery Mouseketool? - Ice cream cones? - Donald Are you kidding me? Goofy Well, ice cream cones are yummy, that's for sure. But how can we use 'em to plug the leaks? Mickey If we use just the cones, then maybe we can stick them into the round holes and plug 'em up. - Donald That's a stretch! - chattering Goofy That's monkey-talk for, "We got ears, say Cheers!" Ready, steady, and... ...plug those leaks! - Hot dog, it worked! - Phew! Now, we can get to shore and keep following them tiny footy-prints. Thanks for the ride, Donald. You see, we're lookin' for coconuts - for Coco The Monkey's coconutty party. - chattering That's mighty nice of you, Coco. That's monkey-talk for, "You're invited, too, Donald!" So we'll see you at the party! You betcha! I wouldn't miss it! ♪ Captain Donald Yeah, that's me ♪ ♪ The greatest that you'll ever see ♪♪ blows You know what this means? Now, we gotta find a coconut for Donald, too. So... Hm, six friends, plus Donald, makes... Mickey Seven! And so we need... Goofy Seven coconuts! - chattering - Ya don't say! laughs That's monkey-talk for, "What're we waitin' for? - Follow those footprints!" - Seven coconuts, here we come! chattering - snoring - Goofy It's Chip! And Dale! - Hello, Mickey! - Hiya, Goofy! - What brings you... - ...to the jungle? We're lookin' for coconuts for Coco's coconutty party. We've been lookin' all over the jungle, but we can't find any coconuts 'cause all the coconuts are gone! We think they were taken by someone with little tiny feet. And we've been followin' their little tiny footy-prints. You followed tiny footprints? You mean, made by tiny feet? Like these? Yeah, very similar. And is a coconut about this wide? - And this tall? - That's a coconut, all right. Uh, Mickey, I think we know who... - ...took all the coconuts. - whispering Ya mean Chip and Dale are the... gasps - ...coconut-takers? - But you're chipmunks. You guys eat nuts, not coconuts. both Eh, nuts are nuts. We just thought we hit the jackpot... ...and found giant nuts! We're sorry. You can have them all. - rumbling - Uh-oh. Look out! both Whoa! both Whoa! - Oops! - Sorry! Well, no coconuts means no coconutty party. - sniffs - chattering Hey, don't forget, we still have one Mouseketool left. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! ringing Goofy Uh-oh, we've only got the handy fishing rod. Mickey It'll work great for fishing those coconuts outta the pit. laughs - barks - We picked all our Mousketools. Say, "Super cheers!" Hooray! The coconutty party is back on! Say, how many coconuts do we need now? One, two, three, four, five, six seven, plus two more, Chip and Dale, makes how many friends? - Mickey Seven. - Goofy Eight. Mickey Nine! And so we need... Goofy Nine! OK, Coco, nine coconuts, please! Count with us. One, two, three, four, both five, six, seven, eight, nine! chattering laughs That's monkey-talk for, "We did it!" - Yippee! - Swell! Now, let's get back to the Clubhouse... And get this coconutty party started! ♪ Got a coconut for me ♪ ♪ Got a coconut for you ♪ ♪ Got a coconut for everyone ♪ ♪ And now the search is through ♪ ♪ Come on and get coconutty ♪ ♪ With the Coconutty Crew ♪ ♪ It's a coconutty party ♪ ♪ And you're invited, too ♪ - ♪ Coconutty! ♪♪ - barking laughing Thanks for helping us find coconuts for Coco's coconutty party. chattering Hey, that's monkey-talk for, "Let's do the Hot Dog Dance!" chattering ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now, we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Goofy Gosh, we sure had fun finding the coconuts today. Now, we get to have more fun. Yippee! laughs What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand-new day Whatcha waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ - That's me! - ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by! End Credits ♪ Got a coconut for me ♪ ♪ Got a coconut for you ♪ ♪ Got a coconut for everyone ♪ ♪ And now the search is through ♪ ♪ Come on and get coconutty ♪ ♪ With the Coconutty Crew ♪ ♪ It's a coconutty party ♪ ♪ And you're invited, too ♪ - ♪ Coconutty ♪♪ - chattering Category:Transcripts